Ellie and Clementine
by KittyKatPress
Summary: In a zombie apocalypse, what would've happened if Ellie and Clementine had met?
1. Chapter 1: Introductions

**Let me just note, in this fanfic, Clem and Ellie were BOTH born DURING the apocalypse. Yet Ellie is still 14 and Clem is still 8. Ellie was born 3 years into the apocalypse and Clem was born 7 years into it. Just putting that out there. Enjoy!**

* * *

(Clementine's POV)

*yawns* "What a night." Clem awed tiredly. "Why am I so tired?" She asked herself. She curiously searched her memories for an answer. Finally she recalled what had happened: She had bumped into a bloater and ran at least 3 miles before she had felt safe enough to rest. Though she had never expected to have slept as long as she did. "What's done is done." She concluded.

Clem searched through her pack for some food, yet found nothing. This angered her and she tossed her pack away. She cursed angrily then sighed. "Can't find anything." She dwelled on this fact then decided to search the town for anything edible. Yet judging by how old the crippled newspapers were that she found lying around, she didn't expect to find anything.

Clem put on her pack then peeked outside the door. Luckily she found that there was nothing hiding in the allies and the bloater had wandered off somewhere. She sighed with relief. "That's good news for me! Now let's find something to eat."

Clementine searched all the houses and stores, yet everything was either looted or out-dated. She grunted in frustration. "This is so stupid! 'Course I didn't expect to find anythin' here anyways." She sighed when she was done with her mini tantrum. All of a sudden she felt a hard thud on her head then blacked out.

(Ellie's POV)

"Finally! I found someone who probably has food and maybe a way outa' here!" Ellie exclaimed happily after knocking out a young girl who she had been watchin' for a while now. First she searched the girl's pack then sighed, realizing the reason the girl had been wandering: She needed food just as much as Ellie did. Ellie sighed, then dragged the girl in her shack that she had been camping in.

Ellie sat the girl up against the wall and started a small fire in the fireplace. She got a few special leaves out of her own pack and held then them in the fire just till they caught on fire, then quickly pulled them out. She blew out the small flame and brought them to the girl's nose quickly while they were still smoking. The leaves were like drugs, they had been used to wake people from black-outs for several hundred years. The smoke was filled with gases that when held to someone's nose, triggered the part of their brain that wakes them up.

The girl grunted, than began to slowly wake up. Ellie eyed the girl. She had mixed colored skin and dark brown hair. She had a baseball cap with a D on the front. She whore a "Dickson" pull-over on top of a pillowcase dress. She had a thin pair of brown tights and purple flats. When her eyes opened, Ellie noticed their deep brown color. Ellie began to feel self conscious about herself, but quickly shook the feeling off. She had been so distant in thought, that she hadn't even noticed that the girl had woken up completely and introduced herself.

"Hey. I'm Clementine!" She introduced

"That's a nice name." Ellie complimented. "I'm Ellie."

"Nice to meet you, Ellie."

"Same here." Ellie said. They shook hands.

* * *

**Hey guys! Hope you enjoyed! Please review, like, do anything that will have a positive effect on my account! Luv u all! BYE!**

**-KittyKatPress**


	2. Chapter 2: A Kidnapping

***DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN EITHER OF THESE GAMES Just a quick recap: Clem and Ellie have just introduced themselves**

* * *

(Clementine's POV)

Clem observed the girl who claimed to be named Ellie. She had cute red hair, hazel eyes, and pale skin. She whore a red tee-shirt that had something uneligable typed on the front, ragged and whorn blue jeans, and Converse shoes. Her short hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

It took Clem a moment to conect the dots from the clues that lay scattered across the room: A short stick that was broken in half, the size of the shack, and Ellie being the only other one in town... THAT'S THE GIRL THAT KNOCKED CLEM OUT IN THE FIRST PLACE! Clem scrambled back in an attempt to evade the second violent encoutner that she knew would happen, but nothing came. She opened her eyes and saw that Ellie had quite the puzzled look on her face.

"You're not going to attack me again?" Clementine asked, confused.

"NO WAY! WHY WOULD YOU EVER EVEN CONSIDER THAT!?" Ellie snapped, quickly enraged.

"WELL MAYBE BECAUSE YOU KNOCKED ME OUT AND NOW FOR SOME CONVINIENT REASON I DON'T HAVE MY GUN ANYMORE!" Clem snapped back just as quick.

Ellie smiled sheepishly, obviously embarrassed.

"You know what? Just forget it." Clem said, getting up and grabbing her pack. "See you around, Ellie." Clem said, giving her usual 'Goodbye' signal. Then she walked out the door.

(Ellie's POV)

Ellie gawked at how confident this young girl was, she had just walked away from a girl twice her size like it was nothing. _"That girl's got guts." _ Was all Ellie's brain could process for the time being.

Ellie shook herself back into reality and began to rush in Clem's direction, snatching her pack on the way out. "Wait!" She called hoping to get the girl's attention, yet she couldn't even see her. *YANK!* Ellie was pulled into the air like she was a ragdoll and smashed into a wall. _"Clementine?" _ She thought weakly. Yet the last sight she saw before blacking out was not Clementine: It was a man 10x Ellie's size.

"Huh?" Was all Ellie could manage as she slowly regained consciousness, and what she saw was amazing: She saw Clementine kneeling close by behind a few crates putting a finger to her own lips, signaling Ellie to keep quiet. *Ellie's eyes close then reopen again* Now Ellie saw Clem with a cross-bow, firing at the men taking one out with each shot. *Ellie's eyes close then reopen again* Clem is now leaning over Ellie with a few deep cuts in her face, causing Clem to look really agonized yet worried for Ellie's saftey. *Ellie's eyes close then reopen again* Ellie's on a wheelchair and distant gunshots can be heard. *Ellie's eyes close then reopen again and stay open* Ellie observed the room she was in, the shack.

"What happened?" Ellie asked Clem.

"You were kidnapped." Clem answered, treating her own wounds.

"By who?" Ellie asked, hoping Clem wouldn't answer with the name that practiclly left a bad taste in her mouth.

"Fireflies." _**DANG IT ALL!**_

* * *

**Hey Everyone! Hope you enjoyed then like, review, do anything that leads to a positive effect on my account! I realized on my email that a lot more people than I expected enjoy this so I will continue! Anyways I should have the next chapter up tomorrow, if not that means I didn't have time after basketball practice and I had to go to bed. See you tomorrow! Luv u all! BYE!**

**-KittyKatPress**


	3. Chapter 3: A Fresh Start

**Hey Everybody! I'm sorry about the lack of chapters on this story. It's been a buisy few weeks. My puppy died, basketball season ended, and we won the championship. Anyway I hope you guys aren't too mad at me. I promise I'll post at least one chapter per week. DISCLAIMER* I DO NOT OWN ****EITHER OF THESE GAMES**

* * *

(Ellie's POV) **3 weeks later...**

"Any food at all?" Ellie asked the cafe owner.

"Sorry, Winter rations are currently very low." The man responded. Ellie had been trying to keep Clementine and herself alive. They only ate when completely neccisary, but they remained hungry.

They had stumbled across a band of bandits. They took them in and allowed them to eat and use a very small portion of the supplies. Yet sadly they refused to give any more to couple of kids. They had tested all their members for special or specific skills, but they hadn't tested Ellie or Clementine on anything at all. And that night, Ellie tried to make conversation with Clem about this.

"Isn't it strange that they still haven't tested us on anything? Anything at all?" Ellie asked.

"Yeah, very." Clem agreed.

"If they had tested me, I would've shown my skill with a bow and arrow." Ellie enthused.

"I would show my medical skills." Clem said.

"Psssh, you wouldn't know an illness from a medication!" Ellie joked.

"Hey!" Clem shouted. She showed Ellie the scar from the dog that had bitten her. "I stitched this all on my own!" She bragged. Ellie observed the scar, it was rigged and ridged.

"Not very well." Ellie countered. "I mean, just look at ALL those ridged edges!" She laughed.

Clementine pulled down her sleeve and groaned. She reached in her pack and pulled out the mp3 player she had found at the music store a while back. She plugged in her headphones and placed them on her head. She scrolled through the songs and clicked one, then sat back to try and get some rest.

Ellie sighed. _"She's a brave one, that's for sure." _Ellie thought. She reached in her own pack and pulled out a bottle of water. She drank by the mouth-full. Ellie sighed in relief, feeling a little more hydrated. She walked into the bathroom and turned the shower's knob. Hot water rained down from the spigot and coated Ellie's nude body in warmth. She ran her fingers through her hair and lathered it in shampoo. Some dripped in her eye and she instinctivly closed it, the shampoo seared in her eye. "Ow!" She murmured. Ellie rinsed off and wrapped herself in a towel. She walked into the bedroom and dressed in her night clothes. Then she fell next to Clem and closed her eyes. Maybe she could finally get some rest.

(Clementine's POV)

Clementine lied awake, sitting against the wall. She'd been awake for some time now. She woke when her music had stopped playing, the end of the playlist. She watched Ellie's chest rise and fall, ensuring that she was still alive. She'd be all alone without Ellie. Ellie gave her hope of a brighter future. Clem looked at the clock, it read midnight. She could hear angry shouts from the men and gunshots, followed by agonized shrieks. She was frightened, yet somehow, she managed to close her eyes and once again fall asleep.

Six hours later, Clem found herself shooken awake by Ellie. "Wake up Clem!" Ellie whispered-shouted. Clem rolled over and ignored Ellie. "C'mon Clem. I told the leader about our feelings that we should show our skills and he agreed!" This woke Clem up.

"REALLY!?" She shrieked. Ellie nodded vigerously. "Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" The girls quickly got ready for the day. They grabbed their packs and rushed out the door. _"Today's going to be a great day!" _Clem thought.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Like, review, or do anything that might have a positive effect on my channel. Luv u all!**

**-KittyKatPress**


	4. I'm So Sorry

**I'm sooo sorry everyone, but I'm canceling this story. :( I know that several of you were enjoying this story, but I just can't continue it. I've had so much happen to me in the past few weeks! I've had two weeks of school cancled becuase of snow storms,( I still have a bowel of snow waiting in the freezer to be made into snow creame. Yum!) I got back into drawing, and now I'm on spring break. I'm so sorry I couldn't continue, I just lost my insperation. Every time I sat down at my computer and told myself "Today's the day I'm gonna write a new chapter!" Pfftt. Nothing. Hopefully you guys understand. I'm still so sorry I couldn't continue, so I'm writing a new story. That is, if you guys haven't seen it. Hopefully It's enough. Luv u all! Byyeeeee!**

**~KittyKatPress**


End file.
